


andy vs toaster

by moonlightcanary



Series: tog prompt fills [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Humor, idk man this is just... short humor idk what else to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: for the 5 sentence prompt: "I know every curse word in the universe, and they are still not enough for your bullshit." + Andy
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Series: tog prompt fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924582
Kudos: 13





	andy vs toaster

“I know every curse word in the universe, and they are still not enough for your bullshit.” 

Nile pulled her attention away from the book she was trying to read and looked over towards where Andy was standing with her arms crossed, and a scowl on her face.

There was no one else in the small kitchen-dining room-living room combo area and Nile blinked slowly, confused to if Andy was speaking to _her_ , though she couldn’t figure out why Andy might be pissed at her. 

“I’m sorry?” Nile said slowly- Andy wasn’t even looking at her, which only made Nile more confused. 

“This _stupid fucking coffee maker_ -” Andy accented her words by smacking a hand down on top of said machine- “I’ve been waiting for it to brew for _fifteen fucking minutes_! I can remember when coffee was _invented_ and I could swear even the early process was a hell of a lot fucking quicker than this shit.”

Nile raised an eyebrow, but decided against mentioning that- while she did not personally _live_ through those days- it definitely couldn’t have been a less than fifteen minute process to make coffee back in the early days. “Is the machine broken?” 

“It was working yesterday!” Andy huffed, smacking at the machine again, “Nicky made a whole pot in five minutes!”

“Maybe something’s clogging it?” Nile suggested, wincing slightly as Andy hit the machine again- Nile had been on the receiving end of Andy’s fists, and it was truly a wonder that the machine was holding up against them. 

“I watched Nicky clean it after he used it, Nicky’s never misses anything when he cleans.”

Nile sighed, placing her bookmark back into her book and setting it aside, “Maybe it’s time for an upgrade? Maybe one that was made sometime _after_ the nineties?” 

Andy made a sound that was somewhere between a scoff and a grunt, and Nile rolled her eyes as she made her way over to Andy and the coffeemaker. 

Nile took about five steps before coming to a dead stop, she couldn’t really see the coffeemaker properly from where she had been sitting, but now that she could see it properly, the issue was blatantly obvious. 

“Andy… it’s not working because it’s _not plugged in_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this a while back and it's been sitting in my drafts because i couldn't think of a title or how to tag it so you know what, im just posting as is because i have two more updates in this series to post and it would bother me if things weren't in order. if you happen to read this and like it kudos and comments make my day.   
> as always, you can find me on tumblr @moonlightandromache (i've pretty much given up on links right now. they aren't working for me and i dont know why?? so yeah.) um anyways this was kinda a rant and if you read this far thank you, i am now going to fall in love with you and the wedding is next wednesday. 
> 
> (...i'm sorry this is an extremely weird time for me! lots of love to you all seriously though!)


End file.
